Rawhide
by Sgate2001
Summary: Sam gets a tad distracted when Janet wants her to wear a certain outfit. SamJanet Femslash


Rawhide

"I'm not wearing **that**!"

"Why not?"

"Look at it, it's just not me."

"Well, I think it'll look great on you!"

"Not happening, no!"

"Oh come on, it's just a bit of harmless fun."

"No."

"Yes."

"No!"

Janet paused; she had to think of a way to get Sam to wear the outfit. It was only a cowgirl costume, but for some reason Janet really wanted to see her in it. She could imagine how the tight, dark brown suede trousers, which had tassels along the bottom edge, would look on the blonde. The shirt was a figure-hugging, plain muted sandy colour and the waistcoat matched the brown material of the trousers. The accompanying dark tan, felt Stetson and similarly coloured leather cowboy boots helped create a striking picture, one that Janet wanted to see in real life. She just had to think of a way…

"You know..." Janet began as she fingered the material of trousers, "it's a shame you won't wear this…I think you'd look kinda sexy in it." Janet looked up at Sam and saw her eyes go wide as she froze and then had to steady herself using the nearby rack of clothing. That did it…

"What can I get you Major?" the young man behind the food counter inquired.

Lost in thought the blonde suddenly blurted out the first thing that came to mind, "sexy."

"Excuse me ma'am?" He was fairly certain he didn't just hear what he thought he had.

Shaken from her daze Sam became flustered. "Oh, erm…spaghetti, I said spaghetti!" She emphasised.

"I'm sorry ma'am, we don't have any," he replied as he gestured to the food in front of him.

"Well, I'll just have the stew then."

"Of course."

"Thank you," she said as he handed over a bowl of the steaming pile of unappetising glop. Sam then walked away trying to hide the blush she knew was colouring her face and ignore the fact that she had just completely embarrassed herself in front of the NCO.

"Stupid, stupid, stupid," she muttered to herself as she took a seat in the furthest corner away from all the other occupants in the commissary.

The Next Day

She ran. She ran as fast as her legs would carry her. Jumping over logs, ducking under branches, she carved a jagged path through the trees as she glanced towards her running mates taking a similar route beside her. A quick glance behind her told her all she needed to know…she had to run faster!

**4 hours earlier**

"SG1, you have a go!" came the call from above in a distinct Texan drawl.

Heavy footed steps were heard as the premier team of the SGC made their way up the metal ramp until they reached the frontier to a new world. A world filled with promise and adventure, a world filled with exciting new cultures and experiences, a world filled with…

"Trees! Every time we go to a new planet there's always trees." Exclaimed the exasperated Colonel.

"There's none on Abydos," The archaeologist supplied helpfully and earned a glare for his trouble.

"Sir, we've been through this before, if a planet has a viable atmosphere that we can exist in, then trees are essential to the equation. Or would you prefer we go through photosynthesis again?" Sam added, knowing the response it would receive.

"That's ok Major, why don't we save that for the campfire later?" O'Neill huffed.

"Yes sir." Sam replied as she began to secure the M.A.L.P. for its return journey back through the gate.

As they meandered through the dense forest that covered the landscape as far as the eye could see, Sam's thoughts began to wander in the direction of a certain petite brunette. Just what were her feelings toward her and why the Hell was she, the brilliant, all-knowing astrophysicist, unable to work them out?

The blonde continued to ponder her predicament even after a representative of the tribe greeted them. Her concentration wavered throughout the initial contact, no matter how hard she tried her focus faltered after a few moments and continued to do so regardless of how many times she tried to focus. She could vaguely hear Daniel's distinctive chatter as he began the cultural exchange. The Colonel and Teal'c continued to take control of the team's safety, scanning the horizon for threats unseen as they progressed along their journey toward the chieftain.

Suddenly Sam dropped to the ground, "Sir!" She held in her hand the substance that caught her eye, "this looks like unrefined Naquadah, but our scanners didn't pick up any traces of the mineral within a 25 mile radius of the Gate."

In her distraction over Janet she had forgotten. She had forgotten it was one of 'those' worlds. She hated 'those' worlds. The worlds where the men ruled and the women were treated as possessions and trophies. She'd sat in the briefing and been told by her superiors that they were sorry, it was all they could do to get the tribe to let her be a part of the team but that as a compromise she couldn't actually say a word in the presence of any of the male natives!

At his blank expression, which she mistook as confusion rather than disbelief, that she had just spoken, she continued, "Sir, if our scanners didn't pick it up then it's possible it's made of a slightly different mineral composition. It could have different properties and characteristics. It could potentially be a great resource."

From her crouched position she took one further glance at her team mates, they weren't happy, and even Teal'c looked…perplexed, and that was just the beginning...

One faux pas after another was in store for the distracted blonde as her mission from Hell continued. Finally, after an unfortunate incident involving a can-opener, some wet fish, a llama like creature and the chief's son, the natives had turned!

The cries of outrage rang through her mind as O'Neill instructed them to "haul ass back to the gate!" And so they did, with great haste.

When they reached the clearing that held the Gate she headed straight for the limited protection the DHD would provide, "Wow, that was close!"

'Come on Major; get your head back in the game!' She thought to herself as she slumped to the ground in front of the DHD. 'Why has Janet's comment affected me so badly all day?'

'Oh, come on, you so know the answer to that. It's the same reason why you went back that very same day to get the costume…she thinks you're sexy!'

'No, she thought the costume was sexy.'

'Wrong. She said you would look sexy in it…you.'

"Major, are you planning on making this a vacation spot or do you think we could, maybe, possibly, **get the Hell outta here**?" the colonel bellowed in her direction.

"Yes sir!"

As Sam began to dial home she wondered if everyone fought with themselves or if she was just special…well, even **more** special.

Sam entered the local conference hall that had been commandeered for the SGC's annual "We're Still Alive" gathering, an unofficial shindig of course. Predictable tacky red, white and blue decorations hung limply around the room and were exactly what she expected from the Air Force budget, abysmal.

Sam spotted Janet from the doorway and sidled up towards her mumbling to herself, "Come on Carter…work it." She mustered up all her courage and in the best cowgirl voice she could manage announced her presence, "G'day darlin'." She cringed as she mentally berated herself, 'what the Hell was that? I'm supposed to be a cowgirl not an Australian!'

Janet jumped and turned to find Sam wearing the outfit she had longed to see her in, and with good reason, for she most definitely wore it well. "You made it," she grinned up at the equally smiling Major. She couldn't resist a playful remark, "Nice costume!"

And, there went her confidence…

"Well yeah, I thought, maybe…err…well…" Sam's mind went blank as she tried to explain her motivation for her chosen outfit. It wasn't as if she could come right out and say that she wore it because Janet had told her she would look sexy in it.

Janet's grin grew wider, "I was right you know, you do look sexy."

Sam gulped.

"I think Jack's going into meltdown over there," she pointed in the direction of the man barely able to support his own weight and keep his eyes off his 2IC. "Poor man, I don't think he can handle, Sam Carter…" She paused for effect and looked at her taller companion with a mischievous glint in her eye. Once again the blonde gulped as Janet continued in a seductive voice, "…Cowgirl! In fact I'm not sure there's many who could!"

"Well, I hope you can or I won't have anyone to talk to."

"Oh I know I can handle you, that's never been the problem!"

She blushed, she knew she did…how embarrassing. Although, maybe she was supposed to blush, maybe that was the point, maybe Janet liked to make her blush. She was the Napoleonic Power-monger after all, maybe she liked to power trip on it. Throughout the duration of Sam's thought process, which Janet had learnt could go on for quite some time before she realised that there was another person trying to socialise with her, she continued to quietly sip her vodka Martini. Until of course Sam blurted out, "Wait, we have a problem."

"We do?" Janet asked with her eyebrow raised, "What?"

"I don't know, what's the problem?" came the confusing response.

Janet inhaled with her mouth slightly agape "Sam, what are you going on about?" Janet chuckled lightly, "What is going on in that head of yours?"

Sam took a deep breath, she was surprisingly used to this sort of thing. She knew she could get carried away in her own mind and often forget that the other people in the conversation couldn't hear her thoughts. "Well you said 'that's never been **the** problem', that would imply that there is **a** problem for that not to be it, right?" Even she wasn't sure that made any sense. What is it with this woman and why could she get her all turned around and make her into a bumbling mess whenever she was near? It was so out of character for her. "Err…what I mean is…" Janet silenced her by placing her hand on the taller woman's arm.

"I do know what you mean, it's ok." Janet smiled sweetly, the playfulness from earlier fading as she decided to let Sam off the hook. It seemed that Sam wasn't the only one to act a little out of character whenever the other woman was around. "It's not a problem per se, more of a…complication…" Janet had rehearsed this moment so many times in her head and now that it was here she lost her ability to focus. "Well, you know I like you Sam, that's not news, but…" Janet struggled through the speech that she had prepared months ago in anticipation of this very moment and stared off into the distance, barely focused on the other woman. She was just trying to get out her explanation as quickly as possible before it was Sam's turn to react to her confession. "Well, it all started back when…"

Her arm was on fire.

Her arm was on fire and it was igniting every single nerve as it spread across her body until she was barely able to concentrate on staying upright, let alone on what Janet was saying. She faded out of the conversation even as she realised it was an important one and that it would be in her best interest to partake in it, but she just couldn't do it.

Sam was in a daze, a wondrous daze but a daze nonetheless. There were no words being spoken only the gentle lull of the other woman's voice. There was nothing else in the room other than the soulful wells that captured her and held her hostage. There was no possible way she could focus on anything else as the burning heat of the other woman's touch consumed her. She was only human after all.

Janet's voice was mesmerising her, she could hear that she was speaking in disjointed sentences and it was possibly the most incoherent she had ever heard her friend but she wasn't listening to the words, only the way she spoke them. Janet was nervous. The thought struck her out of nowhere and sobered her completely, just in time for Janet to finished her heartfelt, if a little garbled, monologue.

Janet's imploring eyes were met with only confusion and embarrassment, as Sam had no idea what had just been said. She tried to clear her head and regain some semblance of control but for the third time in less than 30 minutes she gulped as she realised that she was powerless against this woman, she always had been.

Sam didn't know what to say but it didn't matter, she'd taken too long and the hand that had been immobilising her was removed, the eyes that held her captive had withdrawn and with a faintly whispered "sorry" the source of her debilitating daze left the room, leaving behind a blonde Major completely dumbfounded as to what had just happened, standing motionless as she tried to regain her senses.

Suddenly Sam was roughly turned and then given a forceful shove towards the exit. "Even I'm not dumb enough to let someone like the Doc go! Now move it or you'll lose her…that's an order, Major!" Shaken effectively, if not rather abruptly, from her stupor she made her way toward the exit casting an appreciative smile back at her CO who gave a slight nod in response. That was something she'd have to deal with later.

"Janet!" Sam shouted as loud as she could when she had left the building and couldn't see her friend anywhere in sight, "Janet! I'm sorry!" Again she screamed barely able to contain her emotions as what had just happened dawned on her and she realised how close she was to jeopardising not only a potential relationship, but also a treasured friendship. "Please, Janet, I'm **so** sorry!" She hung her head and leaned dejectedly against the nearest lamp post as it began to lightly rain, only she couldn't feel it, she couldn't feel anything except a sinking feeling and the inescapable telltale signs of imminent vomiting. She wasn't paying attention to what had been said but she had a pretty good idea, certainly enough to know that she wanted a second attempt at the conversation.

"Sam."

Sam jumped and turned around all in one motion. At the sight of her friend standing behind her she forgot all about the nausea that had felt so imminent and rushed to Janet's side. However, when she arrived there she discovered that she could not find a way of expressing herself to the woman who meant so much to her and blurted out the first words that entered her mind. "You burned me!"

A stunned silence rang out as both women tried to understand what she meant.

Just as Janet was about to question her statement Sam held up her hand. "What I mean is…you **burned** me."

Janet shook her head and moved to walk past the blonde but Sam took hold of Janet's arm, spun her around to face her and then manoeuvred her backwards towards an area of the car park protected from onlookers by shadows cast from the building. As the rain began to fall harder she looked into Janet's eyes and tried again to make her understand. "Tell me that it doesn't burn you when I touch you, or do this," she said as she began to lightly stoke the doctor's arm just as Janet had done to her not five minutes before. "Tell me that when you look into my eyes that I'm not the only thing you see and that Aphosis' entire army could suddenly land beside us and yet you still couldn't find it within yourself to drag your eyes away from mine, or even want to. Tell me that my words aren't falling away and that the only thing that remains is a soft song-like sound so beautiful that you would give anything just to hear it again." Sam took a step toward her captive and smiled inwardly at the expression on Janet's face, she was sure that it mirrored hers from earlier. She took a deep breath, let her hand fall from the doctor's arm and asked a question that she knew wouldn't be answered, "Well?"

The song had stopped, the embrace she had felt from simply looking into Sam's eyes was slipping away and the burning awareness of the other woman was fading. She realised that Sam had been talking but was completely at a loss as to what was said. "Huh?" was the best she could come up with.

"Exactly!" Sam grinned and bounced slightly on the balls of her feet, "With that eloquent and oh so graceful response you proved my point perfectly."

"I did?"

"Yep!"

"So what was it?"

"That you have a power over me which is so strong that it reduces me to your willing slave. That it is physically impossible for me to concentrate on anything other than you, or the way you act, when you are near. The second you touch me I am consumed with an intense burning that fills me with passion and a desire for that touch on every part of my body. But more importantly, it tells me that you feel the same way!"

Janet grinned, her earlier hurt fading into the background as Sam actually managed to accurately describe exactly how it felt every time she was near this woman.

Sam returned her grin but moved closer to the smaller woman, she **was** on a roll after all. "So now Doctor, tell me it doesn't send you into meltdown when I do this…" Sam threaded her hand through silky hair and traced a finger along Janet's jaw until she grasped her chin and tilted her head upwards. Sam lowered her lips until they met the other woman's in a soft and gentle kiss. The blinding power of the kiss eclipsed all the emotions and thoughts that had gone before, it was time for their bodies to take over.

Sam backed Janet up until the Doctor's heels touched the wall behind her and then she braced herself with one hand on the wall and let the other explore the brunette's body. Janet raised her arms up and around the taller woman's neck, allowing Sam full access to anything she wanted. As the intensity of the kiss increased Sam suddenly pulled away, "No."

Janet was panting; she barely managed to expel a surprised, "No?"

"It's too soon for this, and definitely not **here**!" Sam gestured with her head to their surroundings, reluctant to remove her hand from the soft skin of the other woman.

Janet rested her head against Sam's chest, "You're right." Almost breathing normally again she continued, "We could always go back to your place, and you know…talk." It was unmistakable…the mischievous glint was back! Sam had never been happier to see it and she couldn't think of any reason not to agree to Janet's obviously harmless suggestion!

"I think you're right, we definitely need to **talk**, in fact I think we need to do lots of **talking**, all night long if need be!" Sam grinned; she liked this new mischievous side.

Janet reached down and took Sam's hand in hers and said, "Come on cowgirl, I think this is going to be the best conversation we've ever had." Without so much as a glance back toward the party and their friends, they headed off and disappeared into the night.

The End.


End file.
